


Your Embrace

by ItsDoll



Series: Sweet and Sexy Times with Jesse McCree [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDoll/pseuds/ItsDoll
Summary: After a bad dream, your favorite cowboy knows exactly what you need.(Requests are now open!)





	Your Embrace

     Your hands shook as you held the all too familiar revolver in your palms; your right arm weak from the sudden impact. Cool metal bit into your skin as your index finger unclutched the trigger, your mind startlingly blank as you comprehended what had just occured. Tears spilled from your eyes upon seeing a pool of crimson spill from the figure. You shut your eyes, hoping to eradicate the image in front of you, to make your tears dissapate, but to no avail. Your lover lay dead before you.

     Awoken with a jolt, a cool sheen of sweat glazed the surface of your skin, your hair stuck to your damp forehead. Your breaths came shallow and sharp. You were cold, you realized; shivering although the room was all too hot. You panicked as you felt around the bed beside you, finding it empty.

     "Jess?" Your voice was dry and strained. Silence greeted your ears. Dread and fear spilled into your blood as your thoughts ran wild. You lurched out of bed in an instant, flinching as your feet made contact with the cool wood beneath you. The digital clock beside you blinked 3:57 A.M. Tears were running from your eyes, streaming down your cheeks as images of red crossed your mind. You in turn clamped your hand over your mouth, mufflng your cries.

     Gingerly pulling open your bedroom door, you took a step outside, goosebumps rising on your exposed skin as you treaded through the dark halls of your home. "Jessie?" you called out again, softer this time. A slim stream of light spilled into the hall and you approached it, finding yourself standing before the study. Gently pushing open the door, the hinge creaked. Jesse's eyes snapped up to the sound, sitting hunched over paperwork that littered his desk. His tousseled hair fell into his eyes, which were framed with dark circles. He wore nothing but sweatpants; his bare skin illuminated in the warm lighting.

    "What are you doing up so late, babydoll?" He inquired, his sweet voice laced with drowse and confusion. Jesse frowned as he took in your dishelved apperance, his expression intensifying as he noticed your tears. "Ah shit, sweetheart, what happened?"

     Your throat constricted and your eyes stung as you tried to form the right words, so you did the only thing you could do. You walked up to your boyfriend and threw your arms around his neck, hiccuping as you tried to control your tears. Jesse wrapped his arms around you tightly, squeezing you. Both hands moving under your thighs, he lifted you onto his lap, enabling you to straddle him and wrap your legs around his waist.

     Jessie allowed you to just sit there for a moment, softly humming a tune unknown to you as you to collected your nerves. His large hands moved up and down along your back and arms, warming your cool skin. You embraced the warmth gladly, burrowing your face in his neck. He smelled faintly of whiskey and gunpowder, and you felt your heart swell at the familiarity.

     "Did you have another bad dream, baby?" Jesse's voice was soft as he rested his chin on top of your head, kissing your forehead. You nodded in affirmation, still not trusting your voice. Jesse only held you tighter in response, his hand moving to stroke your hair.

     The two of you sat like this for a while, Jesse's prescence enough for you to relax. You were beginning to doze off when Jesse moved from under you, standing up with you still wrapped around his torso. He secured you with an arm around your waist, using his mechanical arm to turn off the lights to the study and to close the door behind you two.

     "What were you doing up so late?" You mumbled from his neck. Your soft lips moving against his throat making Jesse inhale sharply. He took a moment to reply, though you could feel his increased pulse from where your lips rested.

     "Reyes asked me to revise a post-mission report that I had submitted last week. The file was corrupted or somethin' like that. Must've dozed off while I was working." Jesse's voice was no longer tired, but gruff and with traces of an emotion you couldn't quite place. You hummed in awknowledgement, instead deciding to kiss his adam's apple. You placed your mouth on his throat, swirling your tongue along his warm skin, savoring the feeling.

      Jesse tensed against you, holding you tighter than before. He let out a low groan before saying, "Keep that up and Reyes will be houndin' you bout why I didn't show up to work tomorrow mornin'." You temporarily stopped your advances, settling for resting your head on his shoulder as Jesse pushed open your bedroom door and gently set you on the bed, before moving to shut the door. Sighing, your boyfriend climbed into bed beside you, pulling the comforter over you both, before pulling you onto his chest so that you lay flush against him. 

     "So you wanna tell me what had you so roused up earlier?" Jesse whispered beneath you. You lifted your head to try and read his expression, but his eyes were shut and his face was neutral. Though he didn't show it, you could tell that he was worried for you, and the thought warmed your heart. 

     "Mmm don't gotta worry 'bout it now. I have you here now and that's all that matters," You whispered back, though the remnants of your dream still haunted you. The image of Jesse's dead body lingered in you mind, and weighed you down inside. But you didn't need to make him worry more about you than already was. But what you did need was to feel Jesse.

     Almost like he read your mind, Jesse pulled up your chin with his fingers and placed the gentlest of kisses on your lips. You pulled back, looking into his swirling browns, before leaning back in and puling his mouth closer to yours. A heat sparked in you, and Jesse was the only one who could satiate it. His tongue flicked accross your bottom lip, asking for access, which you granted. 

     He explored your mouth with utmost vigor, flipping you on your back so that he hovered above you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, searching for friction that would alleviate the heat pooling between your legs. Understanding, Jesse pulled back from your face, replacing his mouth on your neck as he worked your clothes off of your frame. Hands roaming your now free skin, his metal arm rested on your breast, eliciting goosebumps on your skin. Jesse took your hardened nipple between his fingers, rolling and pinching lightly.

     You moaned at this, and Jesse continued his ministrations, nipping at your pulsepoint. Light bruises were left along the sensitive skin of your throat, serving as a testimony of Jesse's skill. His flesh arm worked itself down your core, fingers ghosting on the skin of your lips. Your pussy throbbed in anticipation of the contact you craved. He took his time, brushing his fingers gently over your wetness, going as far as dipping down to collect your arousal, but never giving you enough. 

     Without warning, Jesse plunged his finger into you, and you gasped at the sensation. Taking the opportunity, he smashed his lips against your own, tongue massaging yours as his fingers mirrored the motions from within you. You moaned into his mouth, and he slid in another, gently scissoring you. Pulling away from your mouth, Jesse left a trail of kisses leading down your abdomen, before settling between your thighs. The cool air across your arousal sent a shiver up your spine, and your cunt clenched in respose. 

     The look on Jesse's face was absolutely predatory as he gazed hungrily down at you. "Don't come," he nearly growled, "until I say you can." You absentmindedly nodded to his proclomation, not so sure that you would withstand much teasing. Taking that as his cue, Jesse brought down his mouth right above you, his breath fanning your wetness. Your breath caught at this, and his eyes snapped to yours, watching you. Maintaining eye contact, he licked around your entrance with gentle pressure, though he avoided the sensitive areas. 

    Your eyes snapped shut as a result, but a loss of contact had you opening your eyes right back up. "Watch me or I stop." was all he said before hoisting your legs onto his shoulders and diving into your pussy. His tongue went straight to your clit, rubbing your delicate nerves in fast and tight circles as two of his fingers rubbed upwards along your inner walls. You moaned loudly at the sudden change of pace, your breath labored as your body writhed.

    Bringing your hands down to Jesse's head, your fingers entwined themselves in his hair, pulling gently as he continued to vigorously eat you out. He groaned at the feeling, the vibrations travelling through his mouth and into your pussy. Your eyes nearly rolled back into your head as he replaced his fingers with his tongue, soft muscle spearing itself into your sensitive hole.

    "Fuck, Jesse. Just like that, baby," you managed, as his mouth fully enclosed you, mimicking the motions of eating. His tongue was pressed flat along the length of your cunt, and you grinded down roughly against his tongue. The coil in your stomach was winding itself tighter at an alarming pace, and before you knew it your body was nearly tumbling over the edge of orgasmal bliss. But with a rough kiss, Jesse pulled away before you came, and your eyes snapped open at the interruption. 

    "You closed your eyes." Jesse said cheekily, running his tongue over his mouth, cleaning your juices off of his lips. You sighed in frustration, squeezing your legs together in a lame attempt to pursue your lost orgasm. "Nuh-uh-uh sweetpea, I'll have none of that." Jesse pried your legs apart before kneeling between them, winking as he pumped his long and thick cock before you. Precum leaked from his swollen tip, glistening in the pale light from the window. At this angle you could fully appreciate Jesse's beauty. From his carved out muscle and sunkissed skin to his plump lips and swollen cock, every aspect of your boyfriend had you astonished. Your mouth watered, and in that moment you wanted nothing more than to take him in your mouth. 

    "As much as I would  _love_ to see what that look on your face means, I just gotta be inside of ya, babe. Brace yourself." In a swift move, Jesse roughly shoved his cock into your unstretched pussy. Your mouth opened wide, a ghost of a shriek on your tongue, though no noise came. He let you adjust for a moment, kissing your nose in apology, before settling at a brutal pace. His cock continued to split you wide, and it was angled in such a way that it brushed along your walls perfectly. 

     He continued to pound into you, pinning your arms above your head as he rested his forehead against yours. At such as fast and rough pace, he must've known you couldnt last, because with a twitch of his hips, the tip of his cock pressed into your G-spot, effectively pushing you over the edge. You cried out as you came down hard and fast, your inner muscles squeezing so hard that Jesse's movement was slowed. Bringing his face to your neck, he moaned at the increased tightness, sucking at your collarbone as you came down. 

    Not allowing you to collect yourself, Jess flipped you onto your stomach, laying you down flat with your hips raised, and contiuned to fuck you just as, if not harder. Your burrowed your face into the pillow beneath you as Jesse pulled your arms behind your back, your pussy twitching and squeezing at the overstimulation, verging on slightly painful. 

    "Mmm fuck, baby, I know. Just hold on for me, sugar. Almost there," Jessie panted. You could hear just how close he was with how strained his voice was. "I need you, Y/N. I need you to come for me again. Please, baby, I need to feel you with me." Releasing your arms, he reached down around your glistening body, and began rubbing your clit at seemingly impossible speeds. You screamed into the pillow, your body overstimulated as Jesse continued to push you towards the edge once more. Using his free hand, Jesse grabbed hold of your hair, yanking your head back, and with a final thrust and flick of his fingers, you hurtled over the egde, your vision going black and your ears ringing. Your body shook violently as you screamed out your lover's name.

    Your contracting heat was enough to set Jesse over the edge, as well. Letting out a low groan, he collapsed on top of you, head nestled in your hair as his cock pulsed and spilled hot seed inside of you. "Damn, babydoll. Your pretty pussy knows exactly how to milk me," He laughed after a moment, roling off of you and pulling himself out. You hummed in agreement, your energy depleted from your festivities.

    After getting a towel to clean you two up, Jesse settled back into the bed, opening his arms wide enough for you to lay next to him. Wrapping his arms around you, Jesse kissed your head, humming in content when you buried your nose into his neck. You loved his scent, after all. 

    "I love you, Jesse." You confessed, your voice soft and raw. You squeezed Jesse closer to you, indulging in his heat and comfort. He squeezed back before saying, "And you're my world, Y/N." You lay in Jesse's embrace, no longer feelng so afraid. Because you had him here and now, and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ;). This is my first fanfic as well as my first smut so feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this work and Happy New Year!
> 
> (Requests are now open!)


End file.
